


Live Wire

by vespergray



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: A collection of Jughead/Veronica one shots. Read and enjoy!Chapter 1:Married Problems.  Chapter 2: FP finds out. Chapter 3: Running Away. Chapter Four: Swimming.





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have ideas for future chapters let me know. I also have a SweetVee one shot collection going if you are into that pairing-Check out I Feel A Sin Coming On. 
> 
> This first one shot is a domestic Jeronica because I can't get enough of our OTPs all grown up and married happily ever after.

“Mama, necklace. Want the necklace,” Jade chirped, hopping from one leg to another in her footie pajamas. 

“What do you say?” Veronica asked absentmindedly, place some folded clothes inside her daughter’s dresser drawer. 

“Peaseeeeeee.” 

Veronica turned around and smiled despite herself, noting how much the three year old’s eyes looked just like Jughead’s. 

“Okay. Thank you for saying please.” She placed the cheap pink plastic necklace around Jade’s neck. 

“Yayy!” Jade danced around. 

“Hey, hey, it’s time to go to bed.” Veronica gently picked her up and placed her on the toddler bed. She smiled but it was through gritted teeth. 

She really hoped Jade didn’t ask for-

“Where’s Daddy?” She asked for what was probably the 19th time that night. 

“Daddy’s working. He’ll be here when you wake up.” Veronica placed a kiss on her head. “It’s time to go to sleep. I love you.” 

She started to stand and Jade promptly started crying. “I want my Daddy!” 

“He’ll be here in the morning,” Veronica soothed, brushing the tears off her little girl’s face. “And we will have peach pancakes for breakfast-,” 

“Noooo! I want Daddy now!”

“Mjia, it’s okay-,” 

“I want Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyyyyy!”

Veronica sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night. 

 

Later she tiptoed out of Jade’s room, softly closing the door behind her. She glanced at the Apple Watch on her wrist and scowled at the time. It had taken her nearly an hour to get Jade to sleep and Jug still wasn’t home. 

She stopped in front of the mirror in her bedroom and gave herself a once over. She had curled her hair perfectly, applied just the right amount of mascara and highlighter. She was wearing his favorite dress, the little black one that was just short enough and she had her boots zipped up past her knees. New York girl meets Serpents. The diamonds on her engagement and wedding rings glinted in the light. 

She toyed with the idea of taking off everything but the boots and stretching out on the bed, but decided her outfit had taken too much time to put together to do that. Instead she sat down on the bed, ankles crossed primly like the good girl she so wasn’t. 

But a couple more hours went by and Veronica found herself getting pissed. “Where is my husband?” She growled to her watch. 

 

Jughead winced as he slid the key into the lock, opening the door just slightly. He knew he was in deep trouble. The Serpent meeting would take three or four hours, he had promised his wife. 

Well, it had taken three or fours hours…which turned into nine hours. He was way late and he knew Veronica wouldn’t be happy. He closed the door with a soft click, carefully balancing the dozen roses in his other arm. Long stemmed red roses were her favorite and he was hoping that would buy him a few points. 

A light flicked on in the hallway and he blinked at the sudden brightness. “V?” 

“Yup,” she replied shortly, crossing her arms across her chest. “Serpent meeting run a little late?” 

The sarcasm practically scratched his skin and he bit back a wince. “Sorry I’m late,” he said lamely. “There was a crisis with Fangs and…it was a lot to deal with.” 

She leaned back against the hallway, arching her brow icily. “And then you had a few beers and played some pool…” 

“Um, yeah, actually.” He desperately tried to change the subject. “Jade asleep?” 

“Oh, yes. She’s been asleep for hours. Even though it took me nearly an hour to get her to sleep since she was crying for you.” 

Guilt twisted his stomach. He knew Jade depended on his bedtime stories, where he would change the tone of his voice to fit different characters. He felt bad he hadn’t got to see his daughter. “V, I’m sorry.” Serpent stuff was important. They didn’t argue much, but when they did, it was usually about him staying out too late with the Serpents. Or about her spending too much money. “But I brought you roses.” 

Her demeanor brightened for a brief moment and her saw a flicker or interest cross her face. But she stopped short of reaching for them and threw up her hands in exasperation. “Jughead, you can’t just bring roses to get yourself out of trouble!” 

“Why? It usually works.” 

He internally kicked himself for his bluntness when she spun around, angrily muttering in Spanish as she stomped down the hall to their room. 

“V, come on,” he groaned as he followed her, still holding the flowers out to her. “I can’t understand what you’re saying. Baby, stop,” he grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to face him. “Stop, okay?” He trailed his eyes down her body, noticing what she was wearing for the first time. His favorite skin tight dress and knee high boots. He licked his lips and groaned again. “I’m really sorry. I just lost track of time.” 

She softened a little, not pulling away from his hand on her arm. “I get it. But you should have called. Not just for me but for Jade, too. And I had…plans.” 

He felt considerably warmer as he fantasized for a second about what her plans were. “We can still-,” 

“Noooo way, Romeo.” She shook her head, pressing him backwards. “The time for that has passed. Plans ruined.” 

She spun on her heel and shut the bedroom door in his face. Jughead sighed, dragging his hand over his face. “I totally screwed that one up.” A perfectly good night down the drain. 

The door opened and Veronica poked her head out slyly, her hand sliding underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt. “Jug…I changed my mind. Apology accepted.” 

He smirked as he stepped into the room, his hand sliding up the back of her dress. “Oh yeah?” 

“I cant resist. Must have been the flowers.”


	2. Same Old Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like it! Also, if you have ideas for future chapters, let me know. Gotta do something about these two since cannon Riverdale isn't. 
> 
> This one shot is pretty short and is set in the current Riverdale universe (season three).

FP rarely slept through the night. He had never been able to, except when he got black out drunk and passed out. But when he was sober, he woke up constantly. 

When he woke up at 3 AM the trailer was freezing. He slid out of bed and walked down the hall to turn up the heat. He paused, noticing that the tv was still left on in the living room, casting a glow over the rest of the tiny space. 

He crept into the room and smirked at the sprawled out body on the couch. Jughead. He must have come in late and decided to sleep on the couch. Pretty typical of him lately. If he wasn’t with the Serpents, he was with Betty. FP barely saw him outside of Serpent meetings. 

Jughead’s face was buried down in the sofa, one arm draped over his face to block the light from the TV. 

Teenagers. Why not just turn the TV off? 

With a shake of his head, FP turned away and stopped short, noticing something dangling out of the side pocket of his son’s leather jacket. 

He frowned, carefully reaching for the string like object. He squinted, holding up the chain to the light. 

A strand of pearls. He furrowed his brow, turning the necklace over in his rough hands. 

Hermione Gomez. 

The name flashed through his mind so quickly he was surprised. But why not? He remembered back in high school when Hiram Lodge gave Hermione those pearls. Two years later, she was married to him. 

He was so out of her league in high school, with her being mousy and religious. Her family was even more poor than his was. She wasn’t really Northside or Southside, just..there. The Games lived in a tiny house on the outskirts of town, surrounded just by woods. They kept to themselves, except for going to work, school, or church. As a result, Hermione never seemed quite right at Riverdale High. 

To seventeen year old FP, this had been alluring and off putting at the same time. What was she hiding behind those placid eyes? 

She had always been gorgeous. Even now, when he wasn’t quite sure if she had sold her soul to Satan, she was jaw dropping gorgeous. But that whole family was trouble and always had been. One step ahead of everyone else. Cold and dark. 

FP silently groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. Veronica Lodge. The pearls had to belong to Veronica Lodge. There was no way anyone else Jughead knew had enough money to own a necklace like this. 

FP glared at his sleeping offspring. He knew enough about women to know that a girl who was strictly an acquaintance at best wouldn’t give her necklace to Jug to carry around in his pocket. Something had to be going on between them and it couldn’t be something on the up and up if they were hiding it. 

He thought about shaking Jug awake so he could yell at him about his complete and total lack of judgement. He thought about screaming some sense into him, reminding him the Lodges couldn’t be trusted and and a secret affair was only hot until you got caught. He would remind him that he had a good thing going with Betty, someone he could have a future with in or out of the Serpents. Veronica would never fit into any of that. 

But instead, FP just laid the pearls down on the couch next to Jug’s sleeping body. He thought about sixteen year old Hermoine, looking up at him with those brown eyes next to a vending machine. He thought about how he had wanted to kiss her, run his hands through her hair. He remembered as she pushed him away, the knowing look on her face. He thought about watching her at graduation, those eyes meeting his and the arched eyebrow she gave him. About how he could practically feel how beautiful she was after all these years. 

So he just walked back to his bedroom. If Jug wanted Veronica, he knew he wouldn’t listen anyway. Passion didn’t work like that.


	3. Take Me To The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other Jeronica fic, but I really wanted to write a short fic where Jug and Veronica run off together. So here it is. Also they are a little more morally gray in this one, which I wanted to play around with.

Jug tilted his head and watched Veronica out of the corner of his eye as the dude bro next to him babbled on and on about some sort of sport. 

She was standing in the middle of a group of chattering women, her white dress skin tight and dipping low in the front to reveal a glittering red necklace. Her smile was amused and slightly stand offish. The people around her didn’t notice, of course- they were loving her attention. When Veronica wanted to charm people, she could do it. 

And Jughead guess he had learned from her over the past year, because the group around him was all vying for his attention too. All these guys he would have scoffed at a year ago- guys who liked to watch football on the weekend. Guys who wear polo shirts. Guys who drink beer at tidy backyard barbecues and discuss what kind of lawn mower is best. 

Idiots. But exactly the kind of people that Jug was now grateful for. Ever since he and Lana had moved into this rich neighborhood a year ago, the people had been friendly. They never questioned how two people with mediocre jobs afforded a huge house with a pool. They never blinked at the thin lies Veronica and Jug told about their past. They were friendly and helpful and hired Veronica to private tutor their kids in Spanish. They invited Jug along on golf games (and he kind of liked golf. He was ashamed to admit that). 

“FJ,” Jug jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of his new name. He thought it would be hard adjusting to an alias, but after a year…fairly easy. “This is Doug. He just moved to the neighborhood. They live four houses down from you.” 

“Great,” Jug smiled his best I-came-from-family-money-and-play-golf-on-the-weekends smile. “Nice to meet you. Cami? Come here, baby.” 

Veronica smiled regretfully at her companions. “I’ll be right back.” 

She walked over to Jug and he took a minute to appreciate her- how beautiful she was. She was still Veronica Lodge underneath the fake name and lies. She still wore Burgundy lipstick and six inch heels. 

She slid her arm around his and pressed into his side. “Camilla, this is Doug. He just moved into the neighborhood. Doug, this is is my wife Camilla.” 

“Nice to meet you,” they exchanged. The group started talking about the new tennis court in the neighborhood and what was the best preschool. Jug gave her a sideways glance. 

She pursed her lips and gave him a small smile that made the air between them crackle like static. Everything around them seemed to melt away. 

It hadn’t been love when they had first took off- a little over a year ago. It had been about survival. They had stolen a ton of money from Hiram’s safe (and from Elio too) and shoved a few belongings into a box. High school was over and they needed out of Riverdale. 

They had bought a huge house and picked new names. Jug had never thought he would like living this way. 

But…he did. He loved the big house. He loved the gorgeous girl who swam naked in the pool every night. He loved drinking wine straight out of the bottle in between her kisses. 

They had run off together as barely friends, united by pain. But now it was an all consuming love that was kind of scary if he really thought about it. 

A picture of Archie and Betty flashed through his mind. Maybe it was the beer, but his memories of them were hazy now. It was almost like it was a million years ago instead of one. 

He hoped they were happy together. They deserved happiness- they all did. 

“It’s a great neighborhood, you’ll love it,” Veronica smiled at Doug. 

“We’ve heard it’s the safest one in the city,” Doug nodded, smiling a little too happily at Veronica. Jughead stifled a eye roll. Guys were so obvious around her. 

“Oh, yes,” another lady-Miriam?-piped up. “The gates really do keep out the criminals.” 

No one else caught it, but Veronica and Jug shared a quick, wicked grin. 

“Oh, absolutely,” they agreed in unison.


	4. Driftaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer nights make Veronica do crazy things.

Hot summer nights made her brain feel mushy. Back in New York, it had never been this humid. This stifling. All she could think about was sinking into a cold pool of water. 

No pool around, except at Cheryl’s. So the river would have to do. 

It was so hot she couldn’t think. 

They stopped at the water’s edge and she felt a tiny shiver of nervousness race up her spine. In the dark, the water looked scary and foreboding. She wouldn’t be able to see the bottom. She bit her lip, thinking of turning back. 

But when she whipped around, there was Jughead, that knowing smirk on his face. There was no way she could back out now. He would never let her forget she was too scared to go swimming. 

“Second thoughts?” His smirk was taunting but what she couldn’t see was his fingers tightening nervously around the beanie in his hand. 

That steeled her resolve. No way was Jughead Jones getting the best of her. She shrugged coolly. “I’m dying to get into this river.” 

She couldn’t see him wince at her choice of words in the dark. She turned away and locked her jaw. She was doing this. If she didn’t, she would never hear the end of it. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. Typical Veronica, not willing to admit she wanted to chicken out. He was about to taunt her fear again when she pulled her shirt over her head. He could see her the black lace of her bra against her skin and quickly swung his eyes away. 

He could feel his face turning bright red and was glad it was dark. “What are you doing?” He asked in a embarrassingly high pitched voice. 

“My ensemble cost way too much to be getting wet in river water.” She unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Jughead quickly averted his eyes, staring down at the water instead. 

“It’s not like I’m naked, Jughead,” her voice was the one taunting now, goading him. “I have on underwear.” 

“You barely have on underwear,” he muttered in response. He briefly considered throwing his hands up in the air, making some excuse about going to see Betty, and walking away. Forgetting this whole thing- which was just supposed to be an excuse to go swimming. An excuse to make fun of Veronica’s prissiness. 

Instead, he was the one feeling regret. Veronica always turned the tables on him. 

He decided she couldn’t get the best of him. He quickly stripped down to his boxers, jumping into the water without a second look at Veronica. 

Whoa. The cold water hit him like a ton of bricks. He hissed, sucking in his breath. He heard a splash and there Veronica was, shivering beside him. 

“Cold?” He murmured as he tried to keep his shivering under control. 

“Yes,” she clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around herself. “I just wanted to get cool but…this is freezing.” 

He laughed as he tread water. “Keep moving.” 

The quiet enveloped them and Jug closed his eyes for a minute, the sound of water and the distant sounds of town filling his ears. 

She was so close to him, her dark red nails running her fingers over her wet hair. They looked at each other, covered in darkness, and he imagined a dozen different conversations they could have. 

About graduation. About Betty and Reggie and Archie. About the real reason he invited her to swim. About how they fought all the time, but he knew he could count on her. 

About the tension that ran underneath every interaction they had. About how he still wanted her, even thought she was ultimate unattainable thing. Maybe that was why he wanted her and hated himself for it. 

Veronica didn’t imagine the conversations. She had rehearsed all of them in her head before, where she talked to Jughead about her feelings. She knew she could never do it. 

She could never express it in words. 

And really, he wasn’t surprised when her garnet lips met his. He didn’t pull away. He didn’t know what he was doing- he just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer under the water. 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his mouth harder against hers. He had thought about what is was like to kiss Veronica Lodge more times than he liked to admit- when he was alone at night, laying in bed. 

This was exactly what he thought it would be like. He could barely breathe, his thoughts moving like swift water. He could taste her lipstick, feel the warmth of her body against his in the icy water. 

In that moment, it was just them. No one else. Nothing else mattered. Just this one summer night.


End file.
